


Extraordinary Magic

by carrie_reylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Experienced rey, F/M, ben and rey hookup on tinder, mentions of the office, safe sex!!!, tinder au, virgin ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrie_reylo/pseuds/carrie_reylo
Summary: Rey was tired of being thirsty, but this was the first time she had ever tried using Tinder to scratch that itch. Ben was ready to lose his virginity, and Tinder seemed like the best idea.





	Extraordinary Magic

“Oh my god, I’m really going to do this,” Rey sighed, removing the keys from her ignition. “Deep breaths. Don’t worry. He won’t kill you.”

Rey had been swiping on Tinder earlier that day when she came across a boy named Ben. Unlike most of the guys that she had seen that day, he had a profile that seemed really well-thought through. She was just looking for a hookup, but her luck had been increasingly poor lately. Most guys just wanted to come over and be done when she had a policy to always meet in public first, so she had yet to _actually_ hook up with someone off of one of the many dating apps she was a member of. She swiped right on Ben hoping for a match, because if they did match and he was down, this could be one of the more fun nights she had in awhile.

 _It’s a Match!_ The app pinged.

Rey clicked on the option to go to the app and then went straight for her signature pick-up line.

“ _If I told you I worked for UPS, would you let me handle your package?”_ she wrote.

Before she could even exit the match screen, three dots appeared letting her know that Ben was typing.

“ _Never tried UPS before, so it depends. Would it be in good hands?_ ” Ben wrote back. There was a winking emoji at the end of the message.

“ _Just like Allstate,_ ” Rey responded. Immediately after sending, she regretted it. Ben had sent a message implying that he was down for _something_ and she went and made a joke. About insurance.

“ _Hahaha. Well you just tell me where to ‘pick up the package’ and I’ll let you open it,_ ” he responded, yet again, with a winking emoji.

That’s when Rey started freaking out. She exited the app, going to her text messages and creating a group message between herself and her two best friends, Rose and Jess. 

 

> Rey: _Guys, I think I’m gonna hook up with someone on Tinder. He seems into it, but I haven’t told him my policy yet. Should I????_
> 
> Rose: _pics first. then we can decide._
> 
> Rey sent a screenshot of Ben’s profile to the two other women.
> 
> Jess: _DAMN PAPI_ _  
> _ _He’s hot as shit. If you end up not wanting him, I’ll take him._
> 
> Rose: _yeah see what he has to say about meeting up first. just make sure that you make it clear that it’s not a date._

Rey liked the message and began thinking of where they could meet. There wasn’t much open past 10 pm on a Thursday night in Coruscant, despite being a huge city. She opened Google and typed in “ _places open right now_.” The search proved useful, pointing out a 24-hour coffee shop a few blocks from her apartment. She opened Tinder and began typing.

 _“I have a policy that I have to meet in a public place before doing anything. There’s a place called Java the Hutt on 14th that’s open 24/7 if you wanna come over tonight,_ ” Rey wrote.

She exited the app again to keep her anxiety down. She got a text in the group message again.

 

> Rose: _you have condoms right?_
> 
> Jess: _If you need any, swing by my place on the way over there._ _  
> _ _BTW, where did you suggest?_
> 
> Rey: _Java the Hutt. It’s open 24 hrs._
> 
> Rose: _wait i love that place. the coffee cake is really good._
> 
> Jess: _Has he responded yet?_
> 
> Rey: _No :( He’s really hot. I just hope that he doesn’t have some kind of complex._ _  
> _ _His profile seemed well-thought out, so I’m hoping that the sex will be somewhat decent._
> 
> Rose: _just make sure to let us know when you’re going and once you get back home. are you gonna let him stay the night?_

Just then, Rey got a notification that Ben had messaged her back.

 

> Rey: _Hold that thought. He messaged back_.

Rose and Jess both left the exclamation mark reaction on Rey’s last message.

Rey opened the app, hoping that Ben wasn’t going to say no.

“ _Sounds perfect. What time? I need to shower first,_ ” Ben said in a message. “ _btw who’s place are we going to?_ ”

“ _Mine, if that’s okay? I don’t have roommates,_ ” Rey responded. “ _Does 11 sound good?”_

“ _Yup. See you then,_ ” Ben replied.

 

>  Rey: _Shit. Now I have to shave and stuff._
> 
> Rose: _OMG no way. !!!!!!_
> 
> Jess: _Is your room clean? Do. You. Have. Condoms??_
> 
> Rey: _Yes. Like three, but yes. Where do I keep them though? I don’t have a drawer in my nightstand but I don’t want to be too obvious._
> 
> Rose: _under a book. you have plenty of those._
> 
> Jess: _Now go get ready. Send us info when you get there. Get his number too._

Rey liked Jess’s message and went into the app to ask for his number. He responded promptly, so Rey saved the number and went to check if he had a Snapchat account with his last name there. Luckily, there was an account with the username “bensolo.89,” so she went to Facebook and looked him up. She found an account with the same name and pictures and sent a screenshot to Rose and Jess, along with Ben’s phone number.

Rey plugged her phone into the charger, making sure to turn on her ringtone. She went to work picking up her room, ensuring that it looked lived in but not messy. As soon as that was done, she grabbed the box of condoms she had, dumping out the three left in there and arranged them underneath one of the books on her nightstand. She then looked at her phone, noticing it was almost 10:45, so she shot Ben a text.

“ _Hey, this is Rey from Tinder. Had to hop in the shower, so does 11:15 work instead?_ ” she asked.

“ _Got it. See you then._ ”

Rey scrambled around her room looking for a new razor head, knowing that she needed to do some touch-ups “downstairs,” as well as on her armpits and legs. Once finding the razor head, she grabbed her towel and shower cap and headed for the shower. It was relatively quick, as she didn’t have to wash her hair.

After showering, she went and did her makeup in her towel, texting back and forth between Rose and Jess about what she would wear. She didn’t want to seem like she tried to hard, but she also didn’t want to seem like she didn’t care at all about looking good. At the advice of her friends, she chose on all black underwear and leggings and a cuter tank to wear.

 _“Leaving my apartment now,_ ” Rey sent Ben.

Ben liked the message, so she assumed that meant he was also on his way.

* * *

Rey got in her car and made her way to Java the Hutt. She made sure she left early enough to be there first so she didn’t have to find Ben and make the first move. Once she got there, she shot Jess and Rose a text letting them know where she was and then turned her car off and walked into the coffee shop.

Walking up to the counter, Rey decided to get a cup of water and a small pastry so she didn’t feel weird about waiting in the store with nothing to do. Once getting her pastry and water, she grabbed a seat that was clearly facing the front door so Ben would be able to see her when she walked in.

At 11:15, on the dot, a tall, brooding man walked into Java the Hutt. She didn’t notice him at first, but when he started purposefully walking toward her, she looked up and saw the face she had seen earlier that day on her phone screen.

“You must be Rey,” the tall man said.

“Yeah,” Rey replied. “You’re Ben?”

Ben nodded.

“I’m not too hungry, but we can sit here until you’re done,” he said, pulling out a chair to sit down. “So what do you do?”

“I’m a mechanical engineering student at CU. What about you?” she asked between bites.

“I’m taking a semester off and working at my dad’s shop. It’s not the dream, but it pays the bills, so I can’t complain.”

Rey took the last bite of her pastry, gathering her cup and the bag her treat came in.

“I live a couple of blocks away. You want to just follow me?” she said, getting up to throw her trash out.

“Yeah, that works. What kind of car do you drive?”

“A blue Corolla. I’ll show you on the way out.”

Ben grabbed his wallet and followed Rey to the front door of the coffee shop. He went ahead of her and opened the door for her and then allowing her to lead.

“I’m in the red CR-V over there,” he said pointing to his car. “I’ll just pull out and follow you?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Rey agreed. “Well, this is me. I’ll wait for you to pull up to me before I leave.”

Ben took a step closer to her and then brought a hand up to her waist.

“Can I…. Can I kiss you? Is that proper protocol?” he asked, drawing his eyebrows together in confusion.

Rey chuckled and threw her arms around his shoulders.

“That sounds like it would be okay.”

Ben hesitantly moved one of his hands to her cheek and bent down a little to meet her in the middle. He pressed his lips to hers and it was her that deepened it just enough to leave him wanting more. Pulling away, Rey kissed him one more time before sashaying away to her car.

“I’ll wait for you to pull out.”

Ben’s face went red, his mind immediately going down a more explicit route. He nodded his head in acknowledgment and walked toward his car.

* * *

The drive was less than a minute, which made Ben wonder why Rey drove there when she lived so close, but he figured it was best to not ask. Getting out of his car, he walked over to meet her. He was at a loss for words, but luckily, she stepped in.

“So, what do you usually watch?”

“Um, The Office?”

“I love that show! I put it on when I’m doing homework because it’s good background noise and I can take breaks every now and then without having to completely change direction.”

She unlocked the front door of her apartment and showed him in, before quickly re-locking the door. Ben took a quick look around.

“Couch looks comfy,” he blurted out.

“The bed’s better, I promise. And there’s a TV with Netflix in there as well,” she said so nonchalantly. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

She took his hand and led her to her room. A full size bed was tucked against the wall with a TV sitting on top of the dresser next to her closet. Rey slipped her shoes off and walked over to the bed, crawling onto it and making herself comfortable. Ben followed suit, sitting next to her awkwardly. As she relaxed, Rey turned the TV on, navigating to Netflix and putting an episode of The Office on.

“This is a good episode,” Ben said.

“Yeah, I liked this whole arc. It was funny with Jim pranking all these new characters,” Rey chuckled.

A few beats later, Rey scooted closer to Ben and rested her head on his shoulder. Ben stiffened but soon relaxed after realizing that she was only trying to start the intimacy. Ben awkwardly wrapped his arm around her and realized that his hand was hovering over her breast. He took a deep breath before deciding to place his hand down. Rey just cuddled closer into him, which made him feel more confident.

Before he could register what was happening, Rey’s lips were on his and she was making her way onto his lap. She twined her hands in his hair and he placed his hands on her lower back, just the slightest bit of skin peeking out. He slid one of his hands up her shirt, the other staying steady on her lower back but dipping a bit between her waistband. Rey opened her mouth, her tongue tracing the crease of his lips, asking for permission to enter. And enter it did.

Rey tugged at his hair and Ben let out a soft moan. That, apparently, was all Rey needed. She pulled away and took her shirt off. Ben sat up and reached his hands up to unhook the clasp of her bra; he was surprisingly able to get it open with very little struggle, and once unhooked, the straps fell down her shoulders, and Rey shrugged the bra off.

“You too, mister,” she smirked.

Rey got off his lap and Ben immediately sat up the rest of the way, pulling his shirt off. He turned to his side and saw Rey laying down on the bed, topless and ethereal. He leaned over to kiss her again, and she continued to pull him on top of her.

“Like what you see?” Rey asked.

“ _God_ , your tits are so perfect, Rey,” Ben moaned, placing a hand on her breast.

He moved his hand over her chest, fingers running back and forth over her erect nipples, finally catching one. He began rubbing the nipple between his index finger and thumb, eliciting a whimper from Rey. He moved down on the bed, kissing her down the column of her neck and finally closing his lips around a nipple.

“ _Oh_.”

Ben splayed his hand on Rey’s abdomen and slid his hand down to breach her waistband and--

“It would be a lot easier if we took these off.”

He lifted his mouth from her breast and nodded earnestly. He crawled off of Rey and stood up, taking his pants off while she shimmied out of hers. Once they were both naked, all Ben could see was Rey.

“You’re gorgeous.”

Rey chuckled and moved her head to the side, inviting him back into the bed. Ben complied and crawled back into the bed, kissing Rey once again.

“You can still touch me,” Rey breathed. “I want you to.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Draping himself over her, Ben ran his hand down Rey’s body, landing on the soft spot between her hip bones. He paused for a second, not sure of what to do next. Logically, he knew he should rub her clit and maybe get some of the slick between her legs to make it feel better. So he did. Parting her lips, he dipped his middle finger in and brought it back up to where he thought her clit was.

“Just a bit higher,” Rey said.

As soon as he hit the right spot, Rey let out a loud moan, and Ben focused in on her clit, trying to elicit more pleasure out of her. Soon after, Rey placed her hand on top of his, pushing his hand further down. Taking the hint, Ben inserted one finger into Rey’s pussy. Awkwardly, he swirled his finger around and starting pulsing it in and out, testing out what would make her feel the best. She rolled her hips up,small sounds of pleasure escaping her lips.

“Add another.”

He did as she asked, adding another finger pussy. He tried doing a thing he saw on the internet and curled his fingers up in a “come here” motion. Rey arched her back up again, pushing further into his palm. He started moving his fingers faster, mixing in the motion Rey seemed to like. Rey licked her fingers and slid her hand down between them to rub circles around her clit.

“Let me,” Ben whispered into her neck.

He dipped his thumb into her slick and brought it up to her clit, clumsily drawing circles around the bundle of nerves.

“ _Oh,_ ” Rey moaned. “I have some-- some condoms on the stand under the book.”

“Okay,” Ben said. “Yeah, okay.”

Ben twisted at the waist and leaned over to move the books out of the way and get one of the condoms. He took a deep breath and grabbed a condom, fumbling  with opening it.

“Sorry, it’s being difficult,” he mumbled.

Finally, he got it and placed the ring around his cock, pinching the tip like he learned from his parents’ painful sex talk, and rolling it down the length of his penis until it couldn’t go further.

“I think something’s wrong with it.”

“What do you mean?”

“It won’t go down further.”

Rey sat up and crawled over to him, wrapping her hand around his cock, attempting to help roll the condom down his length.

“I think you put it on backwards.”

“Do you have another one?”

“Yeah, there should be two more under the book.”

Ben fumbled for the second one, opening it and attempting to put it on again. Rey could sense that he was struggling again and decided to help him again. She turned the bedside lamp on to get a better view and tried rolling it down further.

“We can just flip it around?” Ben said.

“No, that’s not how it works dude. Let me try with the last one.”

“Yeah, sure, okay,” Ben said, tripping over his words.

Rey grabbed the third condom and opened it, holding it up to the light making sure that it was the right way up. After assuring it was, she pinched the tip and rolled it down. The condom stuck, but she fixed it quickly. Ben moaned at the contact and Rey smiled, finished rolling it down.

“Come on, Ben.”

Ben took a sharp breath in crawled back in the bed to straddle her.

“Is this okay?” he whispered.

“Yes. Please, fuck me Ben.”

“Okay. I can do that,” he told her, partially whispering to himself.

He placed his hand at the base of his cock, awkwardly searching for her hole, eventually finding it. He took a breath and pushed in, gasping as he felt the warmth and tightness surround him.

“You feel so good, oh my god,” Rey said, wrapping one arm around Ben’s neck.

“Yeah, you too,” Ben inhaled suddenly.

He pulled out to his tip and waited just a beat to thrust back in. Ben collapsed on his forearm and started panting in time with his thrusts. Rey trailed her other arm down his spine, leaving red marks on the path led by her nails.

“Hey, off. I wanna try something,” Rey panted.

Ben got off of her. Rey rolled over and lifted her ass in the air while supporting herself on her forearms. Ben’s eyes went wide with lust when he saw Rey presenting her ass for him.

“On your knees Ben. It feels _so_ good.” Rey said. “Please.”

He scooted on his knees toward her and lined up, sliding in a lot easier than the first time. With each thrust, Rey’s pants got more labored. Ben grabbed onto her hips and held her steady as he increased the pace, pushing Rey a bit forward with each movement.

“Is there anything that isn’t gorgeous about you?” Ben moaned.

Rey laughed, but the laugh turned to a moan once Ben starting hitting _just_ the right spot over and over.

“ _Fuck_ , right there Ben!” Her eyes rolled back in pleasure. “Please... Don’t stop. It feels so good.”

“God! You’re so tight Rey. You’re fucking hot like this,” Ben grunted.

He bent over her and attached his lips to the base of her neck, alternating between biting, sucking, and licking in the same spot. His fingers dug into her hips, hard enough that Rey was certain she would wake up tomorrow with bruises on her hips in the shape of his oversized hands.

“I want to ride you. Is that okay?”

Without a word, Ben pulled back and rolled over on his back, gripping the base of his cock while he watched a sweaty Rey arrange herself above him.

She took it slow, but once she was seated fully on Ben’s cock, she started rocking her hips back and forth, throwing her head back in pleasure. Ben was in no different of a predicament with his head rolled back on the pillow, willing himself to not come at the sight of the gorgeous woman sitting on his dick. He almost, _almost_ , lost it when she started moving up and down. The sight of her breasts bouncing in time with his cock disappearing into her body was one of the most erotic things he had seen in his life.

“Rey, I think I’m gonna come.”

“Can you wait just a bit?” she said, lost in the movement of their bodies. She leaned over, changing the angle of him inside of her, and kissed Ben. “I’m so close, babe. Can you help me?”

Ben nodded and lifted his hand up to reach to Rey’s clit. With all the movement, some of her slick had spread across her entire core, giving Ben minimal friction. He started rubbing circles, but then started trying different pressures and patterns. Ben began matching her thrusts while he rubbed her clit.

“Faster, Ben.” Rey moaned into his mouth.

Ben motioned back to circles to get a faster friction going while Rey’s hips rolled faster and more erratic over his cock. He could feel Rey clenching around him, looking for more friction, so Ben started meeting her thrusts with just as much vigor, hoping that he could hold out long enough for her.

Rey stilled above him all of a sudden, dropping her jaw and letting out a soft moan, and Ben could feel her pulsing and clenching around him. With that, he could no longer hold on. He thrust up once more and stilled, pressing into her, and filled the condom.

Rey collapsed onto him, slowly pulling herself off of Ben.

“I gotta go pee, but I’ll be back.”

Ben nodded, and Rey rolled off of him, walking toward her en-suite bathroom. He pulled the condom off, trying his hardest to keep everything in it. He tied it off and spotted Rey’s trash can next to her desk. Without getting up, he tossed it into the can, thankfully not missing it, and leaned back on the bed.

“I usually kick guys out after we’re done, but I think I’m going to let you stay,” Rey breathed, leaning against the door of her bathroom

“What makes me different?” Ben said, still laying on his back trying to calm his breathing.

“Not sure. But maybe I’ll find out.”


End file.
